A Slow Night in Gotham
by Alleybat
Summary: The manor is empty, and crime is unusually quiet in Gotham. Dick and Barbara head home to hang out. But their quiet night together may turn into something much more than they planned WARNING: Sexual Content


Dick Grayson came down the stairs into the entrance hall of Wayne manor. There he saw Tim Drake waiting anxiously by the large double doors with a backpack, stuffed to the brim with snacks, flung on his back.

"I could drive you, y'know. It's no biggie." Dick said watching Tim pace back and fourth.

"No, it's alright" Tim answered. "They're already on their way, and besides Barbara will be here any minute."

It was true, Babs was on her way over. It would just be her and Dick on patrol for the night since Bruce had some business in Star City, and Tim was headed off to a sleepover with his friends.

"C'mon Ives…." Tim said, growing more impatient, pacing faster than before. "You said you'd be here at 7:30 and it's 7:32… where are you?!"

Dick had to laugh. Tim was messy, introverted, and a little bit of a klutz, but damn it was he punctual. If you were even a little late he would get antsy, and no force on earth could calm him down.

"I dread you getting a girlfriend, Tim." Dick teased scruffing his little brother's hair. "You're gonna go nuts if she's running late trying to pick out something to wear."

"Oh ho! So all girls take forever to get ready do they, Dick?" Barbara Gordon said with a mocking grin as she closed one of the doors behind her.

"That's not…. I mean…. You don't…. I'll shut up now…" Dick stammered.

Tim laughed out loud. Barbara was the one person who knew exactly what to say to make Dick flustered, which was a source of constant amusement for him.

Babs winked at Tim, taking note of his enormous backpack.

"That thing looks like it's going to explode, Tim." Babs said grabbing the backpack by the handle to test its weight.

"It's full to the brim with the best snacks I could find!" Tim explained "Ives and a couple of guys from school invited me over to play D&D! We're gonna play all night!"

Babs couldn't help but smile at Tim. As much of a dork as Dick was when they were younger, Tim was ten times that. Although, she couldn't help but feel like something was missing here.

"Where's Alfred…?" Babs said, suddenly noting his absence.

"Didn't you hear?" Dick said. "He's on vacation, boarded a plane for Antarctica this morning."

"Antarctica?" Babs said, confused. "I would think Alfred would go somewhere more… cultured."

"He said he likes penguins" Tim said nonchalantly.

Before Babs could respond, a ring came at the doorbell and Tim nearly jumped out of his skin to answer it.

"Ives! There you are!" Tim said excitedly, seeing his red-haired, glasses wearing friend at the door.

"Sorry we're late, Timbo," Ives said, "my mom took a wrong turn and it took us forever to find a spot to turn around."

"Were you late?" Tim said, puzzled, "I hadn't even noticed."

Dick stifled a laugh as Tim said his goodbyes and gleefully followed his friend to the red minivan sitting in the manor's circle drive.

"I guess it's just you and me tonight then, hunk wonder." Babs said closing the door behind Tim.

Dick was used to the new nickname Babs had decided to give him by now. They'd been going out for about a year now, but she only called him that in private.

"Yep," Dick answered. "Bruce left us a list too, let's get geared up and head out."

Half an hour later and they were parking their bikes in an alley in Gotham's Bowery area.

"First thing on the list is a meet and greet with the Penguin." Dick said, checking his wrist computer.

"Great..." Babs said, "What did he do this time that we can't pin him for?"

"Nothing I know of..." Dick said with a frown, "Apparently Batman hasn't ruffled his feathers in a while so he wants to make sure old Pengie doesn't get too cozy in his nest"

"Ooooh, that I can do..." Babs said cracking her knuckles.

After fighting their way through Penguin's thugs and delivering a good verbal, and physical, warning to Cobblepot, they found themselves in Arkham. Where they made their usual rounds, making sure everyone was secure and putting the scare in some of the more uncooperative residents.

They made their way back to their usual patrol route, listening to the police dispatch the whole way. It seemed, based on the chatter they were hearing, that it was a pretty slow night for crime fighters.

"That had to be the dirtiest joke I've ever heard..." Babs said over their com link, while the cops in their ears guffawed.

"Eh..." Dick said, "I've heard worse before."

They decided to park their bikes and climb up onto the rooftop of a good centralized building in Gotham's shadier area.

"No bat signal tonight..." Babs said gesturing to the empty sky.

"Yeah..." Dick sighed, "nothing over dispatch either."

An hour later and there was still no sign of trouble. A couple of calls came over dispatch for an ambulance, but before Babs and Dick could work out going to help, paramedics were confirmed on scene.

"I'm getting pretty stiff sitting here..." Dick said standing up to stretch.

"We could do something to exercise." Babs said, "I'll race you to that apartment building."

They looked at each other for a second, Dick flashed her a competitive smile and they both bolted towards their intended finish line. A couple of "best two out of three"s later and they found themselves in Gotham's east end.

"That's three for me and two for you Batgirl..." Dick said panting heavily

"O-one more time." Babs breathed.

"No, look where we are... besides, I think I forgot where we parked the bikes." Dick said looking back in the direction they raced from.

"Look at that" Babs said pointing to a group of women who were gathered on a street corner talking. "Even the prostitutes are having a slow night."

Dick looked and sure enough there were five women all gathered in a famous pick up spot looking like they were bored to tears. He could definitely relate.

"Why don't you go down there and give them some business, Nightwing?" Babs teased nudging Dick in the ribs.

"Batgirl... what the hell?" Dick said turning bright red.

"Could you picture the headlines?" Babs continued. "I slept with Gotham's sexiest vigilante, Nightwing... Or better yet, you could strip off the gear... 'Dick Grayson showed up in his underwear and solicited me for sex, story at eleven...'"

"Batgirl..." Dick said, growing impatient.

"Could you picture Wally hearing the story? He'd never let you live it down!" Babs said laughing .

"That's enough of that," Dick said sternly "I'm not going to have sex with a prostitute..."

"Calm down boy virgin." Babs said punching him in the arm.

"If I recall correctly... you're a virgin too" Dick said rubbing his arm.

"Yeah, I am." Babs answered. "I'm not ashamed of that."

"Well, neither am I!" Dick shouted, then he turned serious "Look Babs... I plan to lose my virginity to a woman I love... not just any random person."

His sudden seriousness on the matter took Babs by surprise, she felt bad for teasing him. It must have been a touchy subject for him, although... she had no idea why.

Before she had the chance to ask though, they heard a low hiss behind them.

"What're you two doing out here?"

They both turned in the voice's direction to see Catwoman, Selina Kyle, looming over them.

"Se- Catwoman!" Babs said. Other than Bruce, Selina was the one person who could sneak up on the two of them and take them completely by surprise.

"You two know the East end is under my protection right?" Selina said with her hands on her hips. "Did your big scary Daddy forget to inform you of that?" She looked pointedly at Dick as she spoke.

"No, he's not my... well he did tell us that..." Dick stammered, he knew they would get in trouble with Selina if they stayed in the East end too long.

"Well, I want you two out of here, I have enough to worry about without making sure you guys aren't making babies on my rooftops." Selina said, she had obviously been listening to their conversation before and felt the need to make them uncomfortable.

It worked too, Dick felt himself go red around the ears and he looked a Babs to see she was also pretty flushed at the idea.

"Fine, we're going...we're going" Babs said getting up.

Dick followed, looking back once to look at Selina to say goodbye, but she was already gone. Her and Bruce were way too good at that, as much as the team hated it when he ran ahead without their knowledge, Dick hated it even more when Bruce and Selina left without a word, leaving him staring back into empty space.

It took them a little while, but they found their way back to their bikes. After a little bit of back and fourth, they decided to call it a night. No point in running around on rooftops if there was no crime to stop. They agreed that they would try and be ready to run back to Gotham at a moments notice though, so Babs decided to hang out at the manor for the night.

They decided to watch a movie they had both been wanting to see for a while. It was an old action flick that a friend had recommended. They curled up together on the couch with the lights off and the shades left open, in case the bat signal decided to shine tonight.

The movie played, but Babs really wasn't paying attention. Dick's defensiveness earlier in the night bothered her. She really wanted to know why her little bit of teasing had gotten him so upset.

"Dick..." Babs said looking up at him from his shoulder.

"Mmm" Dick half responded, eyes still glued to the T.V. screen.

"You know... when I was teasing you in the East end... and you got mad at me-"

"I wasn't mad at you Babs!" Dick said sitting up, nearly knocking her off the couch. "I was just... embarrassed at the situation!"

"Why were you embarrassed though?" Babs said readjusting herself. "It's not like I don't tease you like that all the time... You know I didn't mean anything by it."

"I know you didn't Babs..." Dick said turning a little pink "I-it's just that... I don't want you to believe I would ever do that."

"Dick... I know that you wouldn't... You don't need to get defensive about it." Babs said trying to reassure him.

"Hrrrrm" Dick mumbled and looked down at his feet.

"What? Is there something else?" Babs said, convinced he had something important on his mind.

"Well... you see..." He began, his ears turning red. Babs loved it when they did that, it was one of Dicks quirky little features that she just found adorable. "It's not like I haven't...y'know..."

"Know... what?" Babs said, not entirely following his train of thought.

"It's not like... I haven't thought about it you know." Dick said, looking at her, turning more red by the second.

"Thought about... sex?" Babs asked. "I would guess you would have, I mean I have... a lot."

"A lot?" Dick asked "I wouldn't say I have a lot. But, especially recently..." his voice trailed off.

"Well, you said it earlier yourself, Dick... You want it to be with someone you love... and I do too." Babs said, trying to make him feel better.

"No see... that's the thing Babs...love..." Dick said trailing off again.

"What about it?" Babs said. "Spit it out Dick, it's not like you to beat around the bush."

"Fine... fine.." Dick said looking directly at her now. "I... I love you Babs. I realized it the other day... and I've really wanted to tell you since... but, there was never a good time. And, I guess it just bothered me that you thought, even in a teasing manner, that I would ever... have sex, with anyone but you..." Dick turned even redder at this point.

Babs wasn't sure at first how to handle this new information. She was elated since she knew that she loved him back, but the words weren't coming. Her mouth just flopped wordlessly for a minute until she finally found her voice.

"Dick... I don't know what to say..." she said... "I love you too... more than you could ever know. And... I couldn't imagine anyone else that I'd rather lose my virginity to."

"Do you mean that?" Dick said.

"Of course…" Babs said feeling the tension in the air. The suggestion was in the open now. It would take one move in the right direction and they were going to cross the line.

Dick seemed to be thinking the same thing because he came in close and hesitated just before he could kiss her.

"Are you sure…?" Dick said one more time. Close enough that his lips brushed against her skin as he spoke.

She answered him by closing the distance between them, feeling fireworks in the pit of her stomach. But, it was different. Rather than the usual satisfaction she felt when their lips met, there was a feeling of longing that followed the first kiss, and the second, until...

She couldn't take the longing anymore, she reached her hands down to find the bottom of his shirt and lifted it up to his chin. He pulled back from the kiss to let her lift it over his head. They sat paused for a minute before diving right back in. Babs ran her hands over his bare chest, feeling every inch of him. A tingling sensation shot down her back as he moved his hands to lift her shirt. He was more hesitant about it, like every move he made tested her resolve. She made no move to stop him as he finally pulled it over her head and tossed it on the floor, next to his.

"_Okay…. Nice and slow…. I can deal with this."_ Babs thought to herself as the chill of the room settled on her bare skin.

Babs' knowledge of sex was limited to romance novels that she read as a guilty pleasure. From what she knew they were headed in the right direction. In her books, there was always a good amount of activity before the characters finally did have sex. So she assumed their pace was a good one. And it's not like they had never moved past kissing before…. On some nights when they were alone they would take it as far as second base… although, that was always over the shirt… they were treading into new frontier already.

Dick's hands found their way to the hook on Babs' bra. At first she expected him to take a minute to undo it, but he unsnapped it pretty easily. She wasn't quite ready for her bra to loosen and buried her head in Dick's chest for a second out of embarrassment.

"Babs are you-?" Dick asked concerned that they were taking it too far.

"No, I just wasn't ready for that yet…" Babs said looking up at Dick with a shy smile. "How did you do that so easily anyway? I didn't think guys were supposed to be well versed in removing a girl's bra…"

"Oh… I've had practice…" Dick said. He realized how bad that sentence sounded aloud and quickly added. "For first aid! I had to learn how to do it for first aid purposes!"

"I know what you meant, Dick." Babs said laughing at his embarrassment.

She pulled him back in for a kiss feeling his hands slide her bra straps off her arms. He kissed her deeper as he pulled it all the way off. He hesitated at first, until slowly his hands finally rested on her breasts. His hands shook for a moment, before he finally relaxed and began to move with more purpose.

"_It feels much different when there's no shirt in the way…"_ Babs thought. Her whole body tingled as his hands slowly massaged her chest. She felt like her whole body was on fire. Dick's kisses moved from her lips… to her neck… and finally resting on the inside of her breast, where he stayed for a minute, like he was determined to make his mark on her.

"Dick…" Babs whispered. "You have a condom right?"

Dick stopped for a second to look up at her.

"I do… in my room." Dick answered her. "You know that seminar we had at school this week about safe sex? I have that box they gave everyone in my room…"

"I have some of those in my purse!" Babs said reaching for her purse on the floor. "I put some in here…. Just in case you know?"

She dug through it for a second until she finally found the corner of her prize.

"Ah here!" Babs said handing it to Dick, proud she was so prepared for this.

Dick looked at it for a second before opening the wrapper. He inspected the small piece of rubber for a second before saying...

"Babs... it's too small... I'll run to my room for a different one"

"_Too small?" _Babs thought. She picked up the discarded package and read the label. It said "regular" on the side.

"_I thought I had grabbed a good size... I mean... this looks pretty big to me... and, it's too small?"_

She unrolled the condom to its full length and tried to gauge exactly how big a guy would need to be to fit into it. And Dick just said it was too small for him...

"_This is... much bigger than a tampon..." _Babs thought. She was beginning to freak herself out. _"But, in my books... the characters never seem to make a big deal about the guy's size... it always feels good for them... so maybe I'm worrying over nothing."_

Just as she started to calm herself down, Dick reentered the room making sure to close the door behind him, like he was afraid of someone walking by and seeing them.

He moved to sit on the couch but paused, turned a little more red, and looked at Babs.

"I think I'll just take off my jeans now..." He said. "It'll make it easier, cause once I sit there will be some maneuvering and what not..."

"That's fine, it's easier that way right?" Babs said as she watched him unbutton his jeans and kicked them off before sitting down again. Babs' eyes moved to the noticeable bulge in his boxers. She tried to gauge exactly what she was dealing with there, but she didn't dare ask him to remove them... not yet. "You got the condom... right?"

"Yeah, right here." Dick said, holding the golden wrapper up for her to see. She could read the size on the wrapper... "large" it said. She could feel a lump growing in her throat.

"Let's wait a minute for this..." Dick said setting it on the arm of the couch behind Babs. "Shall we continue where we left off?"

"Mmhmm" she answered still lost in uncertainty.

He came back in, kissing her, his hands resting back on her breasts. He was getting more comfortable, he didn't hesitate to start massaging her again. She forgot her previous fears for a little while, as her body began to react to his touch again.

"Babs..." Dick whispered in her ear, "how about you lay down?"

The moment was drawing closer. Babs listened to his request and found a comfortable position to lay. Dick loomed over her for a moment before kissing her again, his hands moving from her chest, to her stomach, to the button of her jeans. She tensed a little as he fumbled to undo them. He must be just as nervous as she was because he got her bra off easier than he was undoing her pants.

He finally got her all undone and grabbed both sides of her pants, pulling her legs and hips up as he removed both them... and her underwear.

"Wait! Dick!" Babs yelled at him covering her face with her hands. "Why'd you do that?! I wasn't ready!"

"I'm sorry!" Dick said, trying not to look at her, but it was hard. She was so beautiful, laying in front of him, completely naked. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

Babs was so embarrassed to be here, on a couch in Wayne manor, completely naked, with Dick just staring at her. She never wanted to remove her hands from her eyes.

"Stop... don't stare at me please." Babs said to the darkness.

"I-I'm sorry Babs... do you wanna keep going?" Dick said sounding unsure of himself now.

"It's too late to turn back now isn't it?" Babs answered him. "Just, do something at least."

Dick looked down, he knew _what _he was looking at, but it was different than he remembered from the books Bruce gave him when he was twelve and started asking about these things. He thought he was so prepared with all the anatomy and biology he had read on the subject, but he wasn't prepared for the feeling he got looking at her, knowing exactly what he was about to do.

He moved his fingers to feel her, it was different than he expected... more squishy. Now he really wasn't sure where he was supposed to go from here. Everything he remembered from the books disappeared from his mind when he was confronted with the real deal. He started fumbling around, cursing himself for not remembering where he was going, until, out of sheer luck, his finger slid inside of her.

"Ahhh!" Babs felt the cry slip out of her involuntarily. This was it, he had done it. But... it felt different than she expected. Surely the condom she had inspected earlier was bigger than this... let alone the one Dick had left to grab.

Her curiosity overcame her embarrassment and she peaked one eye out from in between her fingers. Dick still had his boxers on and his hand was reaching right down... and nope. She closed her fingers over her eye again resigning to not look again, no matter what.

She felt him move his finger around in her for a minute, not entirely sure how she should feel about it.

"W-what are you doing Dick?" Babs said.

"No, it's just... I was kinda... mesmerized for a minute there... I never really expected to be... doing this with you, and it was just so..." Dick's voice trailed.

"I-it's okay, I know what you mean, just, all this waiting is killing me." Babs said feeling more and more anxious by the second.

"Okay, I'm sorry..." Dick said, removing his finger.

Babs felt him lean over her to get the condom off the arm she was resting her head on. She heard him unwrap it and felt him shift around on the couch for a minute before he leaned back over her.

"Are you ready for this Babs?" Dick said one last time. "Last chance to change your mind..."

Babs took a deep breath in and exhaled, mentally preparing herself for what was to come and quietly whispered...

"Yes..."

She felt him lift her legs and press against her for a second before the sensation of being spread open overcame her. Dick grunted and she felt him move in a little deeper. **That **was definitely not a finger. And it hurt...

She wasn't expecting it, but it definitely hurt. He moved in slowly, and she could feel every inch. After what felt like an eternity, he finally came to a stop all the way inside, breathing heavily. She felt like she had been stretched beyond the limit and felt her face grimace as he adjusted himself on the couch.

"Dick!" Babs said feeling every little movement he made. "Please... be more gentle!"

"I'm sorry Babs!" Dick said breathing heavily. "I'll try to go slow."

He began to move, slowly. She felt every inch of him as he moved in and out of her. The initial pain she felt had dulled a little, but it felt nothing like how her books described. She expected some kind of immense pleasure. Instead it felt uncomfortable, and kind of wrong. She began to wonder if there was something wrong with her. Maybe... she was defective in some way. The more she thought about it, the more ashamed she felt. She was determined not to look at Dick, she didn't want him to see the shame on her face.

"Babs..." He whispered between breaths. "Could you move your hands, please? I want to see your beautiful face"

"No, that's alright" Babs said, trying to hide the quivering in her voice. "I'm fine like this really."

He stopped moving dead inside her. She felt herself throbbing from the initial pain she felt and wondered if Dick could feel it too.

"Please?" Dick pleaded with her reaching his hands up to her wrists, trying to coax them away.

Reluctantly she let him move her hands off of her face and slowly opened her eyes to take in the scene before her. Dick's lower body was pressed right against hers, and her legs were on either side of him, the sight of it made her want to hide again, but Dick had her arms pinned down at her sides. He began to move again and she looked away as quickly as possible. She looked up at his face, she'd never seen that kind of expression before. It was like a mix of passion, concentration, and ecstasy. He was breathing really hard and there was sweat dripping all over him. She forgot her own thoughts for a moment and realized she was breathing and sweating just as hard as him. Seeing him move, looking into her eyes the whole time, added to the intensity of the moment.

"Dick..." She said. "Kiss me... please?"

She didn't have to ask twice, he leaned over her, still moving inside, and kissed her sweetly. When he did, she felt him grow harder inside and the steady rhythm he had maintained from the beginning, quickened. He pulled back from the kiss breathing harder than ever, his brow furrowed and he started to grit his teeth.

"Babs..." He said between breaths. "I...I can't... hold it anymore."

"_Hold what?"_ Babs thought. She had no idea what he was talking about. His sudden excitement took her by surprise, and she had no idea what was going on.

Dick's whole body tensed and brought his head down next to hers breathing in her ear. She felt his whole body quiver for a minute before he relaxed. She felt him move out of her and he let go of her arms and sat up on the couch, still breathing heavily.

"_Is it over?" _Babs thought pushing herself up into a sitting position. Dick got up and walked over to the trashcan disposing of the condom, she assumed, she couldn't actually see what he was doing, nor was she really watching him. She was looking at the floor, where all their discarded clothes lay in a pile. She started to wonder if she should ask Dick about how he felt, and tell him what she had gone though. She felt him lay down on the couch without a word. After a minute she finally worked up the courage to say something.

"Dick…. I need to ask you something…" She said still looking at the floor.

There was a long pause, he wasn't responding.

"Dick?" Babs said. Looking at him this time.

He was fast asleep. All of the courage Babs had worked up dissolved and she leaped up from the couch. She almost walked out of the room before realizing she was fully naked, so she returned to the clothes pile to at least find her underwear, still tangled up in her jeans. She slid them on and walked into the hall, closing the door quietly to not wake him up. She wasn't mad at him for falling asleep, it was getting late and they had been really busy the past few days with the team and Bruce. He deserved some sleep; he just picked the absolute wrong time to do it.

She was on a mission now though, and she needed a computer. She walked past Tim's room knowing he had one, but there was no way she was going in there in her current state. The only person's room she would dare enter right now was Dick's, but that was on the other side of the manor. Walking felt weird, she still felt stretched out like he was still deep inside her. She tried to brush off such thoughts as she finally made it to Dick's room.

She knew exactly what she wanted to do, she sat in front of Dick's computer and opened the Internet. She felt silly doing this, but she needed to know. She typed google into the address bar and sat looking at the home screen for a minute trying to decide how to word her question. When she finally settled on one it took her to a forum, and another forum, and another. Women with the same problem she had, tons of them. According to the responses and the articles posted, her problem was a common one. She felt a wave of relief fall over her knowing that everything she felt was normal and that, it got better from here. It was just a matter of getting used to it.

Babs sat back in Dick's chair, she wished she had known all of this information beforehand, then she wouldn't have felt so ashamed the whole time and may have enjoyed the experience a little more. She noticed a chill in the room and suddenly remembered she was only wearing her underwear. Feeling embarrassed, she grabbed a blanket off of Dick's bed and wrapped it around her before making the trek back to the entertainment room where she left Dick sleeping.

She quietly opened the door to see him, still fast asleep on the couch, his back turned towards the door. She decided to let him sleep, he deserved it. Their clothes still laid in a tangled mess on the floor and she bent down to try and at least find her bra. It was then she noticed the T.V. was still on. The movie they had long forgotten about was over, and the title screen for the DVD kept playing over and over.

She forewent her search for her bra and walked over to the T.V. and popped the DVD out of the player and turned off the T.V.. The sudden lack of sound and light must have disturbed Dick's slumber because he sat straight up and looked around like he had no idea what was going on.

"Did you sleep well?" Babs said half laughing at his sudden alertness, but still feeling bad for waking him up.

"How long was I out?" Dick said, watching Babs put the DVD back in its case.

"Not that long... I can't really say though. I wasn't timing you or anything." Babs said walking over to the DVD rack to put the movie back in place. The slot where it was missing was high up, she stood on her tiptoes to reach it, but it was still way out of reach.

She felt Dick move behind her as he reached for the DVD in her hands and slid it back into its slot with ease.

"How're you feeling, by the way?" Dick asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Honestly?" Babs answered putting her arms over his. "Much better than I was earlier."

"What do you mean?" Dick said putting his head on her shoulder.

"Well, lets just say I wasn't feeling too great after... or during" Babs confessed.

"What? Why?"

"Well, Dick." She said, figuring she'd tell him the truth. "Because it hurt... a little."

"I hurt you?!" Dick exclaimed. "I'm so sorry Babs! We shouldn't have done anything! I had no idea!"

"Calm down, hunk wonder." Babs said, glad she had gotten over the guilt she felt before and feeling empowered with her new knowledge. "It's actually a common thing. It was nothing you, or I did."

"But... It still hurt you..." Dick said letting her go.

She spun herself around and pulled him in for a kiss before he could get away.

"That just means we need more practice."


End file.
